Second Chance
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel and Sha're have separated. The rest of the team make a plan to reconcile them.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This basically came from the idea of locking Daniel and Sha're in a room together I remember reading somewhere. Anyway this appeared and had to be written.

* * *

Daniel stared off into space leaving the coffee sitting next to him to get cold. He still couldn't believe his life once again had been turned to ashes.

They had found Sha're alive and well almost six months ago. Daniel had been elated that she was alive and for the first few weeks they spent all their time together. But Sha're wasn't happy on Earth and he couldn't leave again. After almost three weeks of constant arguments Sha're had decided to return to Abydos alone.

At the time Daniel had thought this best, they weren't getting on and it seemed like maybe their marriage had been a mistake. Now though, he missed her so much it was a constant ache that he knew would never go away. It was worse than when she had been taken because then he didn't know where she was but now he knew exactly where she was, so close yet so far away.

x

"Daniel," Jack yelled, snapping him back to reality, "Are you coming? You've been called three times."

"Sorry," he mumbled standing up to join his friend, "I was thinking."

Walking along the corridor Jack gave him a probing look, "Sha're?"

"Who else?" Daniel grimaced before sighing.

Jack studied his friend, "You really miss her, don't you?"

Daniel nodded, "When we rescued her I just assumed things would go back to the way they were. Then we just couldn't get along."

"I remember."

"The thing is Jack, it wasn't fair of me to expect her to adapt to this whole new world after what she'd been through," Daniel cried, "I pushed her into staying here and in the end I lost her."

Jack clapped his troubled friends shoulder, "Maybe not," he said before they walked into the briefing room.

Daniel looked at him confused but had no chance to ask.

"I'm glad you could join us Dr. Jackson," Hammond said motioning for him to sit.

Daniel mumbled an apology as he sank into the seat next to Jack.

"Okay," Hammond said, "We received a call from Kasuf a few hours ago."

Daniel's head shot up and he stared at Hammond.

"It seems," Hammond continued, "That Apophis has been sending agents to Abydos in an attempt…"

"To find Sha're," Daniel finished feeling cold dread fill him.

"Precisely Dr. Jackson. Now at the direct request of Kasuf I'm sending SG1 to Abydos to see if you can find someway to persuade him that she isn't there or to bring her here to safety."

Hammond looked at Jack waiting for any objections.

"Yes sir," Jack told him, "We'll do what we can."

x

"Daniel?" Sam asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Daniel jumped before sighing, "Geez Sam. Sorry, I guess I was miles away."

"A couple of million light-years?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Get Teal'c to show you that?" Daniel tried to joke but her concerned expression made him frown again, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Sam gave his arm a squeeze, "Well we'll be there pretty soon."

"I guess so."

As Jack and Teal'c joined them in the Gateroom Daniel tried to ignore the cold fear that was filling him. He couldn't let Apophis take her again, he couldn't. He wouldn't fail to protect her this time.

* * *

Daniel smiled when they stepped out of the Stargate. He loved Abydos. It had been his home for one wonderful year and reminded him of where he had spent a great deal of his childhood before he'd lost his parents. After a few seconds of just letting himself soak it all up he looked over to see Kasuf and Skaara come towards them.

"Welcome," Kasuf said to them, "Thank you for coming."

"You only have to ask Kasuf," Jack told him.

Daniel's eyes searched the chamber to see if she was there but it looked like Sha're didn't want anything to do with him.

"Dan'iel," Skaara smiled taking his hand, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he gave a half-smile, "You?"

"I am well." Skaara smiled at him before lowering his voice, "Sha're has had your marriage ended. Father announced it two days ago."

Daniel's stomach clenched in pain, "Is she remarrying?"

Skaara nodded, "One has showed interest in marrying her. Sha're has agreed."

Daniel closed his eyes trying to quell the turmoil in his mind at this news. Skaara gave his brother a sympathetic look before giving Jack a smile as he joined them.

"So," Jack said, "What's been going on?"

Skaara frowned, "We had an unwelcome visitor. We had to kill him."

Daniel saw the look of pain in Skaara's face, "I'm sorry," he clasped his brother's shoulder, "You think more will come?"

Skaara nodded, "He was part of a group. I remember from Klorel that they work in pairs. The other one should arrive within the day."

Daniel exchanged worried looks with Jack.

"Skaara," Jack said, "Where's your sister?"

"She spends most of her time in the cavern where Dan'iel worked," Skaara told them, "Sha're told me she prefers being there."

"Why don't you take me…"

"It's okay Jack," Daniel cut him off, "I'll go and get her. I know where I'm going."

Jack sighed, "Okay, but keep in touch."

Daniel nodded and he headed towards the cavern.

x

Looking around the huge cavern Daniel couldn't help but smile at his memories of this place.

Skaara look at this

Dan'iel my love, are you still working?

Sha're, we'll have a child someday. It will happen for us

At that last thought he sighed. Now they'd never have the chance to be a proper family. Steeling himself he walked in properly looking around for her.

"Sha're?" he called, "Sha're, where are you?"

A strange chill and feeling of deja vu surrounded him; he brushed it off quickly. The whole place was deserted and he was ready to go look somewhere else when he remembered.

He walked to the back of the cavern running his hand along the wall until he found the small handle, which he pushed.

A secret cavern opened next to him and sitting in there was Sha're.

* * *

Sam sat on the steps of the Stargate with Teal'c as Jack talked with Kasuf and Skaara. She was worried about Daniel. He had been absolutely devastated when Sha're had left him but he handled it the way he handled everything. He dived into his work.

"Teal'c?"

"Yes, Major Carter."

"These guys coming after Sha're," she said, "Have you ever heard of them?"

He nodded, "Indeed I have Major Carter. They are called Seekers and have a fearsome reputation. Unlike the Asharak they are not assassins, they just find the target and let Apophis know where they are."

Sam frowned as she thought, "That could mean that this guy already reported back to Apophis before Skaara and the boys killed him. Which means that Apophis could be on his way already."

Teal'c slowly nodded before standing up, pulling Sam up with him and they went over to join the conversation.

"Skaara," Teal'c said, "Was the man using a small pen-like device?"

Skaara furrowed his brow as he thought, "I believe so."

"We must leave as soon as possible," Teal'c informed them, "Apophis will be here within hours."

"Dammit," Jack swore before grabbing his radio, "Daniel? Daniel?"

x

Daniel walked in to what had been their secret cave letting the door close behind him.

"I did not think you would come," Sha're said softly from her place on the ground, "No one else knows this is here."

"When Kasuf called I had to come," Daniel sat next to her, "How are you?"

Sha're shrugged not really looking at him, "I am as well as I can be."

"You know we have to get you somewhere safer than Abydos," Daniel said hoping she didn't start a fight with him.

"Why?" she whispered despondently, "Why should you bother? It may be better for everyone if you let Apophis take me."

Daniel stared at her horrified, "Sha're, no one wants that."

She looked at him for the first time since he'd walked in and Daniel saw the despair that filled her eyes. His first instinct was to reach out to hold her but he stopped himself. Their last argument before she'd left was still fresh in his mind.

Sha're pulled her knees to her chest, "I cannot stay here anymore," she said softly, "No matter how much I wish I could. This is no longer my home."

"_Daniel? Daniel_?" Jack's voice interrupted them, "_Daniel, hurry up and answer me_."

Daniel sighed, "Yeah Jack, what's up?"

"_Have you found Sha're yet_?"

"Yeah, I'm with her," Daniel said.

"_Good, get both of you back to the Gate as quickly as possible_," Jack ordered, "_We think Apophis will be here pretty soon_."

Sha're's face drained of all colour but she stood up ready to go.

"We'll be right there," Daniel told Jack before he turned to Sha're, "Would it be better for you if we let Apophis take you?"

A small tear appeared in her eyes as she shook her head, "I am so afraid Dan'iel."

"I know," he said softly, "Let me help."

Sha're opened the door and they walked back to the pyramid.

* * *

Sam bounced impatiently waiting for Daniel and Sha're to appear.

"Carter?" Jack yelled, "Any sign?"

"Not yet."

"Dammit," Jack muttered before he turned to Kasuf and Skaara, "You two get out of here. We'll contact you in a few days."

Skaara clasped Jack's hand before nodding to both Sam and Teal'c.

Kasuf nodded to SG1 before turning to Jack, "Tell Dan'iel that Sha're does love him. She just needs some time to recover from all she has been through."

Jack nodded, "I'll talk to him. He's been pretty distraught without her."

Kasuf smiled before joining his son.

They stood waiting for another few minutes before Sam finally called that they were coming.

"Carter, start dialling up." Jack ordered.

Sam nodded and started dialling Earth just as Daniel and Sha're arrived in the room. Before she finished the Gate opened from another planet.

"Everyone hide," Jack ordered.

Sam and Teal'c dived behind one of the columns while Jack grabbed Daniel and Sha're behind another one.

Out of the open wormhole stepped Apophis and two Jaffa. Sha're gasped slightly and unconsciously drew closer to Daniel for comfort.

"I won't let him take you," Daniel murmured in her ear.

Jack had managed to gain Teal'c's attention and was silently giving orders.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c jumped out and took out the two Jaffa as the Stargate shut down. Daniel with Sha're at his side ran to the DHD to open the Gate to Earth.

Apophis protected by his shield turned and using the ribbon device threw Sam and Teal'c back, they hit Jack all three falling into a heap.

The moment the Stargate burst open Daniel turned to protect Sha're but was thrown across the room also. Apophis grabbed Sha're smiling viciously as he studied her.

"Yes," he growled, "Still as lovely as before. Just perfect for my new queen when I find her."

"No," Sha're whispered struggling in his grip, "Never."

Apophis slid his hand through her hair before grabbing her by the back of her neck to force her to the DHD.

Suddenly Apophis doubled over. Daniel had thrown his knife, which sliced through the Shield hitting the Gould in the stomach. Sha're pulled away from the Gould. She was grabbed by Sam and pulled through the Gate.

Teal'c followed them. Jack joined Daniel and with a smug look at the injured Gould Jack dragged Daniel through.

* * *

Sha're sat in the room she had been given looking at a list of worlds where she could go safely. It hadn't been that long since she had last been on Earth and she knew where everything was. Since she was known to be no threat there was no guard on her door. There was nowhere she wanted to go though. All she wanted to do was hide.

When she returned to Abydos she felt happy for all of a few hours. Returning to her home had been wonderful but then when she had tried to see her friends she had been ignored and shunned. After a few days she had started to go to the cavern where Daniel had spent so much time studying. Whenever someone came she would hide in the secret room where she had spent many happy hours with her husband. She had nothing left in her life. She could never return home to Abydos and be with her family, she had lost her love because she couldn't try to adapt to his life and the only one that wanted her was a monster.

Sha're lay down and cried.

x

"How's Sha're?" Jack asked as he walked into Daniel's office.

Daniel shrugged, "I gave her the list and left. She couldn't wait for me to leave."

"Daniel, you just left her on her own?" Jack cried with annoyance, "Dammit, she just came face to face with the son of a bitch that destroyed her life and you just left her to deal with it?"

"Jack," Daniel said in a quiet anguished voice, "I'm not going to be able help her. She doesn't want me near her. Don't you think I just want to put my arms around her and tell her everything will be alright?"

Jack could see the pain Daniel felt at not being able to help.

"Kasuf told me to give you a message," Jack leaned against the desk, "She still loves you Daniel. You have to help her get through all the rage and pain that comes from what happened with Apophis. She needs you now more than she ever did before."

Daniel gave a soft snort, "When did you become such a good counsellor?"

"I've had a lot of practice at the other side," Jack reminded him, "Go see her."

x

Daniel took a deep breath before he knocked.

"Who is it?" a soft wavering voice asked.

"Sha're, it's me," he called, "Can I come in?"

After a few seconds of silence the door opened. Sha're looked at him with large sad eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I came to see…to check up…" he frowned, "Are you okay?"

She turned and walked back over to the bed but left the door open for him to follow her. Daniel closed the door behind him before sitting on the bed as she paced.

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

Sha're looked at him sharply, "About what?"

"That you had to come back to a place you hate."

Sha're sat on the chair, "I do not hate here Dan'iel," she whispered, "I just…I just…" Sha're sighed, "Dan'iel, when I was freed I dreamt that we would be able to return to our lives and pretend nothing had happened."

"But we couldn't."

Sha're shook her head, "We have both changed too much."

"We could have tried to work it out," Daniel said.

Sha're shook her head, "I wanted so much to go home, to see all that had once been me that I was too selfish to talk about it."

Daniel looked at her sadly, "I take it Abydos wasn't the place you remembered."

Sha're started to pace again, "Father met me when I came through the _Chappa-aii_, he was so pleased to have me home again but not everyone was."

Daniel caught her hand when she came close enough and got her to sit beside him, "What happened?"

Sha're looked at him her brown eyes filled with sorrow, "They could only see the Demon that had once kidnapped them. They could no longer see me," tears slipped down her cheeks, "No one would talk to me. My friends avoided me; even the boys who fought alongside us against Ra would not come near me. So I went to the cavern and hid."

Daniel sighed, "Oh Sha're, why did you not…"

"Come back?" she asked, "I wanted to see you Dan'iel, I wanted to be with you but I was too proud and scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"That you would not want me," she whispered, "That you also just see me as…as…"

"As Ammonet?" Daniel stared at her in confusion, "Sha're, I don't."

"But she…I almost killed you that time," she cried, "Do you not see that? Do you not hate me?"

"Ammonet was trying to kill me. I could NEVER hate you," Daniel told her, he took a deep breath, "You were about to remarry."

"Dan'iel, I had destroyed my relationship with you," she cried, "Father told me about the one man who would marry me after everything. I agreed."

"Then we're no longer married," Daniel sighed.

"Father terminated it when I asked," she whispered looking away.

Daniel swallowed hard, "Have you decided where you're going to go?" his voice was cold.

Sha're stared at him before shaking her head, "Dan'iel, I am quite tired."

"I'll leave you to get some sleep," he said standing up, "I'll see you later."

Walking out of the room Daniel closed his eyes to control himself as he leaned against the wall; it was truly over.

* * *

"Any suggestions on what to do?" Hammond asked.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Janet all exchanged a look before shrugging. They were sitting in Jack's office trying to work out what to do about Daniel and Sha're.

"It's very clear they still love each other," Janet said, "We just have to get them to admit it to each other."

Sam shook her head, "I think the fact she had their marriage terminated without even telling him hurt him badly. He's avoided her for the past three days."

"Well Dr. Jackson is in no condition to work effectively as part of SG1 until this is resolved," Hammond said with a slight twinkle in his eye, "This makes it a priority for you to resolve this Colonel O'Neill."

Jack smiled, "All we need is to get them talking."

"Didn't they get married after knowing each other about ten seconds?" Janet asked.

"Yep," Jack nodded.

"So they never really got to know each other before they got married," she continued.

"We send them out on a date?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Not exactly," Janet said, "I was more thinking of sticking them in a room together until they've sorted this out."

"It sounds an effective plan," Teal'c pointed out.

"They'll know they've been set up," Jack said, "No matter where we put them."

"Does it really matter?" Janet asked, "The longer they're stuck together I'm sure they'll start to talk and we can make sure there is no way out."

Hammond nodded, "SG1 you have I would say at least two weeks leave due to you. You're getting it as of tomorrow."

He stood up and left leaving them to planning.

"You think it'll take two weeks?" Jack asked.

"I think they'll use the time effectively," Sam said with a look of pure innocence.

Teal'c looked at her and Sam would swear she could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Janet," Jack turned to her, "This was your idea. Any details?"

Janet smiled at them, "Okay, this is what we do."

* * *

"Sha're, you've been cooped up in here for almost a week," Sam said, "Janet and I are having a girls night in. Better food than you'll get here. A change of scenery and I can guarantee wonderful company."

Sha're smiled slightly hesitant, "Are you sure I am welcome?"

Sam gave her an amused look, "I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't meant it. Come on, my house isn't that bad."

A shy smile spread over her face, "Thank you Sam. I would love to come."

Sam grinned at her, "I'll be by to pick you up in about two hours after I've finished my latest report."

With that Sam left the room.

Sha're smiled to herself after Sam had left. They actually wanted her to spend time with them. It was so unusual to her these days after being rejected at home by those who had once been her friends.

Daniel hadn't been near her in over three days. They had almost met in the corridor yesterday but he turned and went the other way when he saw her. The pain that had filled his eyes when he realised that they were no longer married had been horrible. She truly never thought it would hurt him so much. Her agreement to marry another had come from the belief that she truly did disgust Daniel and that he had only taken her back out of a sense of duty. There was no way she could blame anyone or anything else for losing him, it was her own fault. She'd pushed him away and now she'd lost him completely.

Sha're had finally looked over the list of safe planets and knew she would go to the one protected by the Agsard. Apophis would never be able to come after her there; she would never have to face him again. Unfortunately it also meant she would never see Daniel again either.

x

"Jack, I have things to do," Daniel said not even bothering to look up from his work.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack said, "We have two weeks off Daniel. You are leaving this mountain either by your own power or I'll have Teal'c carry you out. It's one night of beer, pizza and movies, unfortunately of Teal'c's choice."

"Jack," Daniel looked up at his friend showing the tiredness in his eyes, "I'm really not good company just now."

"When are you ever?" Jack grinned at him, "Look at it this way. If you agree and come I'll stop bugging you and you can sleep on my couch. But if you don't I will stay here and annoy the hell out of you for the rest of the day."

"Fine," Daniel cried defeated, "When do we leave?"

"Now," Jack grabbed his arm, "Come on."

Reluctantly Daniel stood up to join his friend and followed on behind wishing he could find a way out of this.

Teal'c met them at the gate with a bundle of videos under his arm.

"I have brought the ones I enjoy most," he said when he saw Daniel stare at them.

"Teal'c there are at least seven videos there," Daniel said, "How long do you plan to stay at Jacks'?"

"As long as it takes to watch them all."

Daniel groaned as he slid into the backseat of the car, they were going to be there for a long time.

x

When they reached the house Jack started putting their plan into action.

"Daniel, we need batteries for the remote," Jack yelled, "Gonna get them."

"Where are they?" Daniel asked pulling himself reluctantly from his seat.

"Spare room," Jack called back.

Daniel headed up the stairs.

"Hurry," Teal'c shouted after him, "I wish to start watching Star Wars."

Daniel laughed and headed into the spare room. When he walked in he stopped, something seemed wrong. It looked like Jack was ready to spend a week holed up in here.

Suddenly the door slammed behind him. Daniel frowned as he tried to open it. It was locked.

"Jack!!!" he yelled, "This isn't funny. Jack!"

Getting no answer he just sank onto the bed. Jack wouldn't get a laugh if he didn't rise to the bait besides he was so tired anyway. Closing his eyes for a few seconds Daniel fell into a deep sleep.

x

Sha're sat in the back of Sam's car listening as Janet and Sam talked about one of the nurses. Although she didn't really understand a lot of the conversation she enjoyed the feeling of belonging.

"Sha're, any preferences for food?" Janet asked her.

Sha're shrugged, "I am not very well versed in your cuisine."

Sam laughed, "Well, we'll get a mix and you can try bits of everything."

"Hell," Janet snapped, "Jack has the wine."

"How has Jack got the wine?" Sam asked confused.

"He was getting some stuff for him and Teal'c so I got him to go get some stuff for us," Janet explained, "Unfortunately I didn't see him before he left."

"Okay detour," Sam frowned changing direction.

They finally arrived at Jack's house and jumped out. They knocked waiting.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked when he answered the door.

Janet frowned at him, "You've got our wine."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Come on in."

They filed in to find Teal'c sitting frowning at them.

"You have interrupted Star Wars."

Sam turned on Teal'c, "Isn't that my copy of the film?"

"Wine's in the fridge Janet," Jack said, "Sha're, I've got a book that might interest you."

Sha're looked at him confused, "A book?"

"About the constellations. I know you're interested in the stars," he said herding her towards the stairs, "It's upstairs. Come on before there's a riot."

Sha're followed him feeling relieved that he was being so nice to her. He was Daniel's best friend after all and Sha're hadn't been sure how he would react to her now.

"You're looking tired honey," Jack said as they walked towards the spare room.

"I have not been sleeping well," she admitted.

"You could always get Janet to give you something," he said as he unlocked the door, "But I doubt that'll be tonight."

With that he pushed her in and quickly locked the door. He headed back downstairs to three concerned faces.

"Well?" Janet asked.

"They're in the same room," Jack said slouching in his chair, "Now all we do is wait. Start the movie Teal'c."

* * *

Sha're looked around the dark room fearfully, the only light was coming in through the window and didn't illuminate much of the room. She didn't understand why Jack had done this to her. Maybe this was a punishment for hurting Daniel. They all loved him greatly like she did. She loved him so much yet she'd hurt him so badly; she deserved his friends' abhorrence of her. She heard a soft murmur across the room that sounded familiar. Walking closer to it she made out the form of Daniel lying there fast asleep.

All she wanted to do was to curl up beside him and sleep but she knew it was not a choice. Instead she took one of the blankets that was sitting on top of a chair and wrapped it around herself lying on the floor to sleep.

x

Daniel blinked confused when he woke up before remembering he was locked in Jack's spare room. He stretched slightly then he decided to get up and see if Jack had opened the door. As he stood up he nearly stepped on someone.

"Sha're?" he murmured seeing the raven curls spilling from the small cocoon.

She was obviously very uncomfortable so Daniel leaned down and gently moved her placing her on the bed. Watching her as she slept he felt the pain fill his heart again, he loved her so much yet somehow he'd lost her.

"I love you," he whispered, "I wish you believed me. I wish I'd been a better husband to you," he softly fingered her curls, "I let Apophis take you and he hurt you and when you were finally freed I made you stay where you hated. I made you hate me and now we're no longer married. I'm so sorry."

He sighed then went and checked the door again. It was still locked and suspicion filled him. That was their plan, how typical of them. He smiled nonetheless it was nice to know someone still cared for him even if Sha're no longer loved him.

"No," Sha're cried in her sleep, "Please no. Dan'iel help me!!"

Daniel was instantly at her side and knelt down next to her, "Sha're, wake up. Sha're."

She opened her eyes all of a sudden and stared at him, "Dan'iel, how did you get here?"

He looked at her confused, "Where do you think we are?"

"Apophis's Palace," she whispered fearfully before looking around her, "I was sure."

"You're not," he told her worried her nightmares were still as bad as before she had went back to Abydos, "We're in Jack's spare room. Locked in Jack's spare room."

"Why?" she wondered, "Why would they do this to us?"

Daniel really didn't feel like explaining it, "Go back to sleep," he told her, "You obviously didn't sleep very well last night."

Sha're stared at him trying to think of some way to apologise for everything but Daniel turned his back on her so she tried to sleep some more.

x

Sha're had fallen asleep again so Daniel decided to look around the room they'd been locked in. Jack had filled the room with food, water and clean clothes though Sam probably had a hand in the food, it seemed quiet healthy.

Daniel sighed staring out of the window; they were trying to get them back together. He knew he wanted that but he was still angry and upset that she'd got Kasuf to end their marriage. Looking over at her he frowned, to see her look so fragile and fearful it broke his heart.

Hunger made itself known so Daniel found something to eat and sat at the window wondering how long they were going to be stuck in here for.

x

"Am I going to be stuck with you three for the next two weeks?" Jack asked after almost tripping over a meditating Teal'c.

Teal'c opened one eye, "We all wish to be here for the reunion of Daniel Jackson and Sha're," he said before returning to his Kel-no-reem.

"Fabulous," Jack muttered.

"Jack, we just want to know if this works," Janet told him as she sat down with her mug of coffee.

"What about Cassie?" Jack asked her.

"Cassie stayed at a friends last night and she'll be coming here later," Janet smiled at him.

Sam sat next to her, "Besides we have all of Teal'c's favourite movies to watch."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Okay. I'm sure I can put up with you for a while. Anyone else wondering how they're doing?"

Sam shrugged, "Well we could listen at the door," she laughed, "I guess we may have to wait until we hear some sort of yell that they're running out of food."

"Well we may as well watch the next movie," Jack slumped into a seat, "This is going to be a long two weeks."

x

Sha're stared out of the window.

They had spent the full day in silence; Daniel avoided her at all costs. When they had first met they would have spent all day laughing, talking, making love but now Daniel couldn't even look at her. She had pushed him away; she had made herself lose the man who she loved more than anything.

"Dan'iel," she finally got up the courage to speak.

"Yeah?" he turned to her his arms crossed. Daniel's signal for when he was uncomfortable or afraid of something.

"I…I…I was worried when Jack pushed me in here it was a punishment for hurting you," she finally managed to say to him.

"They wouldn't do that," Daniel told her.

"I know that," she looked away shamefaced, "Dan'iel please understand that I have been spurned and held in contempt by those I once called friend these last few months. I no longer feel that…that…"

"That people are good?" he finished for her, "That you can trust anyone? That you can trust me?"

Sha're bit her lip at his accusation tears springing to her eyes. All she could do was stand there dumbly unable to say what she wanted to say, what she needed to say to him.

Daniel's blue eyes were cold and hard as he stared at her. A look she'd never seen on his face before, absolute pain that she had caused.

"Well?" he asked, Sha're had started this conversation Daniel wanted to know where it was going.

"I have been alone for so long Dan'iel," she whispered sitting down on the bed, "When I was taken it was so cold where I was trapped. On Abydos before the baby was born I kept myself separate then when Ammonet came forth again I was trapped in the cold place," she stopped looking up at him, "When you saved me…Dan'iel I wanted things to return to the way they had been before everything happened."

"So did I."

"But you could never return to Abydos," she cried, "You didn't want that and I wanted that so much. We spent so much time arguing about it that I felt completely isolated, I thought once I returned to Abydos I would no longer feel alone. I wish I knew how to make this up to you. I wish I knew how apologise for all I have done to you. I believed letting you be free was the best thing."

Daniel sat next to her, "You could have asked me."

She turned to look up at him, "I was too afraid of what you would say."

"Do you want to know now what I would've said?" he asked.

Sha're shook her head looking away but Daniel caught her chin and turned her to look at him reminiscent of the night they first kissed.

"I would have told you that I love you," he said softly, "That I've been going crazy without you and that you are everything to me."

"Truly?" her brown eyes were wide with amazement and hope.

"Sha're, you're not alone," he reassured her holding her face in his hands, "I'm here for you always and I will go wherever you want to go. I will stay with you through all the nightmares you have. If you want me?"

A few tears slipped down her cheek, "I want nothing more Dan'iel," she whispered before taking a deep breath, "There is one more thing you must know."

"What?" Daniel asked worried.

"When I left I was…I was…" she stopped taking a few deep breaths, "I was with child."

"But you…you would still be," Daniel stuttered in horror.

Sha're stared at the floor, "I was about one month gone when I returned to Abydos. Just as I was starting to show I was walking to the cavern and I stumbled."

Daniel knew where this was going but found he couldn't say anything.

Sha're looked into his eyes, "I did not even realise what I had done until I was sitting and I was suddenly in great pain. Skaara found me and fetched the healers. I lost our child Dan'iel. That was why I could not come back, I could not tell you."

"Sha're," he whispered pulling her into an embrace, "I'm so sorry. I'm never leaving you alone to deal with something like that again. We'll go wherever you need to go."

"I could not ask you to leave your home again," Sha're whispered pulling back to look in his eyes.

Daniel was about to say something but Sha're pressed a finger to his lips.

"I want to stay here," she told him, "I want to try to live here again."

Daniel's eyes lit up, he leaned in and softly brushed his lips to hers. Sha're's hand trembled as she touched his cheek before she kissed him back. Each kiss became more insistent and soon they were on the bed wrapped around each other.

* * *

Jack hunted for the remote as the film finished shocked when the front door opened and Daniel walked in.

"How did you…" Jack started.

"You didn't lock the window," Daniel told him, "I climbed down the tree."

All four looked uncomfortable as he stared at them, "Where's the key to the room?"

Jack pulled it out and placed it in Daniel's hand.

"How's Sha're?" Janet asked.

Daniel turned a cool gaze on her, "Sha're is just fine now. Though she thought you were punishing her for hurting me. You scared the hell out of her. Not what she needs after all she's been through."

Janet and Sam both looked guilty as Daniel walked upstairs to the spare room. Jack watched annoyed they hadn't locked them in properly. Daniel opened the door gave Jack a quick grin before walking in and locking it from the inside.

Jack laughed as he walked back into the living room, "I think it worked."

"Are you sure?" Janet asked.

"Daniel just locked them in the room," Jack said.

Sam started to laugh, "Next video?"

They all agreed and relaxed happy in the knowledge their friends were back together.


End file.
